Mixed
by Faramir Freak
Summary: When LotR, Narnia, and Star Wars characters get mixed up in each others worlds, they have to find a way to get back. But can they find a way? Or will they be stuck in a lonely world they don't belong in? Read and find out.
1. It was just a question

_Prologue_  
One ring was given,  
A ring that was livin.  
For war,  
For Sauron's glor.  
The ring was to be thrown  
Into the mountain colored roan.

The quest was long,  
But Frodo was strong.  
Into the fire the ring was cast.  
It is over at last!

A world made by Aslan,  
A world not tan.  
A world of cold,  
In the White Witch's fold.

Four children came,  
To overthrow the Witch's name.  
An adventure came to be,  
And they became kings and queens.

Where evil lurks,  
No Jedi shirks.  
Where politics rule,  
And Sith are cruel.

Jedi love,  
Like a dove.  
Sith hate,  
But Jedi don't participate.

Chapter 1  
It was just a question

** I hope everyone likes it! It's my first crossover, so enjoy! :D**

"Peter, can't I come?" Lucy cried as Peter and Susan strode off.  
"No, Lucy. I already told you, it's a party only me and Susan got invited to." Then he added, "besides you'll have fun here with Edmund."  
Lucy looked at Peter and then shifted her gaze to Edmund. Edmund was getting into their luggage. He pulled out a sandwich and carefully unwrapped it; only focusing on his sandwich.  
Lucy looked back at Peter and pleaded, "Please."  
"No, Lu." Peter stated firmly.  
Lucy sighed as he and Susan began walking towards Finchley's bus stop. She turned toward Edmund and asked, "Are you gonna share?" she wasn't surprised when Edmund said to his sandwich, "This'll be the best bite of my life."  
Lucy sighed again. Peter and Susan were now on the bus and out of sight. Then Lucy felt something dragging her backwards.  
"Ow Edmund stop!"  
"Ohhh Lucy quit it!"  
Before they realized what was going on they were watching the buildings around them fall into a blur and tumble down. Everything around them slowly turned white. And then there was a big flash.  
Lucy was squeezing her eyes shut and when she opened they were in a dark cavern.  
"Edmund? Edmund!" Lucy screamed. She heard a rustling and quickly whirled around to see Edmund in a pile of rubble. He carefully pulled himself out with a lot of ohhs and ouches. He wiped off his shirt before asking, "Where are we?"  
"I don't know. I've never been in this part of Narnia."  
"Lu-" Edmund began but someone interrupted him.  
"I don't know if we're in Narnia."  
"Peter! Susan! You got in too!" Lucy exclaimed as Susan and Peter walked out from behind a big rock.  
"Ya. Where are we?" Susan asked as she looked around the dark cavern.  
"I would say-" Edmund began but Peter simply said, "Shut up."  
"Sss. It was just a question." A scratchy, evil voice stated quietly.  
Lucy gave a little scream and stood against Peter wide eyed.  
"Ed, stop it. You're scaring Lucy." Peter said.  
"I didn't do anything!" Edmund defended.  
The voice came again. "Sss. It was just a question, preciousss."  
All of the Pevensie children huddled together.  
"Sss, it was just a question." The voice got louder.  
Lucy took a small step forward and peaked out from behind a big rock. She saw a pale, scary creature in a little green- brown boat. He used his bony hands to carefully skim the water's surface. He was paddling with his hands! Not a single ripple arose from the quiet water. He said in a quiet voice, "Sss. It was just a question, preciousss."  
Lucy quickly turned around from the horrible sight when she was suddenly yanked backwards. No one saw it because they were all looking the other way. A pale hand clamped over Lucy's mouth. Her desperate screams were muffled by the bony fingers.  
"What do you think, Lu?" Peter asked as he turned around.  
"Lucy?" Susan asked when they realized Lucy wasn't there.  
"Lu?" Edmund asked as he looked around.  
"Lucy!" Peter yelled.  
Lucy was gone. And they soon figured out that they'd better start looking.

**I hope you all liked it and if you don't ,just, don't read it! :D! Please leave reviews; I want to know it I should keep writing! :D ;) **


	2. Suspicions

**Chapter 2**  
** Suspicions**

** Here's chapter two! :D :D Thanks for the support!**

** I don't own anything, all rights go to their respected owners.**

Anikan Skywalker fingered his lightsaber's hilt. He turned his lightsaber on, off, on, off.  
"Anikan, stop that." Obi-wan Kenobi said as he smacked Anikan's hands.  
"Ow… I'm just-"  
"Be quiet and listen." Obi-wan said as he pointed to Senator Padme Amadala as she came strutting into the room.  
Anikan didn't have to be told twice. He straightened up and nodded his head towards her as she took her seat.  
Anikan couldn't help but be a little nervous. Stop. No ones gonna find out. Our secret is safe. He thought to himself. He wished silently that his secret wife could wear the beautiful marriage ring he bought her.  
Padme smiled at him before begin talking.  
"General Kenobi, General Skywalker."  
Obi –wan smiled and nodded as he took a drink of the clear substance in his glass.  
"Will I be seeing you at Chancellor Palpatine's speech this afternoon?"  
"Why of course." Obi-wan answered.  
"Will I be seeing you?" Anikan accidentally let the words slip out.  
Padme's gaze switched to him, "Yes." She answered.  
"This wasn't actually the reason I asked you to come and meet me here today. I have something to tell you." As she said it her eyes followed Anikan as she stood up. She walked over to a one of her guards and took something from him.  
"There's a video of someone who claims they aren't from here." She handed the holopad she was holding to Obi-wan. Obi-wan and Anikan watched as a person was fighting several clones. Until they finally escaped the clones's grasp and tore down the streets.  
"This is interesting." Obi-wan stated.  
"Boy they are short." Anikan said.  
Obi-wan sighed and looked over at him.  
"What?" Anikan questioned.  
"Manners."  
"I know."  
Padme looked from one to the other before saying, "The audio isn't working but one of the troopers said they asked where the person is from. They said somewhere called…the Shire."  
"I knew you could bring the matter to the council." She continued. Then there was silence.  
"Well that would be all. Thank you for coming." Padme said as she stood up.  
"No, thank you." Obi-wan stated. "We will take this information to the council."  
"Trust me, I would come anytime." Anikan said quietly.  
Then they exited and headed to tell the council.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

** Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you liked it!**

**Review replies:**

**Luthien T. : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Mrs. King Aragorn: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the support! : ) **

** Thanks for reading and reviewing! And if I missed anyone it was not intentional! ;D **


	3. Into Narnia

**Chapter 3**  
_**Into Narnia**_

**Nothing belongs to me, all rights go to thier respected owners.**

Obi-wan yawned and stretched. He retired to his quarters and arranged himself comfortably in bed. He began to doze when there was a tapping on his door. He ignored it the first time, but the second time a loud banging disrupted his sleep. He climbed out of bed as the door blew open. A strong wind current ripped through his room and he was sucked out into the current as a white flash blinded him.

Anakin awoke in a whole other world. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left and he saw his Padawan coming towards him.  
"Ahsoka? You're supposed to be on Kayyysheek." (I hope I spelled that right.)  
"I was. But I don't know what happened." She said as she looked around.  
"I've never been to this planet before." Anakin said as he looked to his right to see an open field except for a stone structure built into what looked like a huge hill.  
"Me neither. And," She said as she patted down her belt. "I can't seem to find my lightsaber." She looked up and Anakin looked into her Tugruta face. (I also hope I spelled that right.) "I still have mine." He replied as he unclipped his weapon off his belt. "I wonder if Master is here too?" Then he stood up and Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walked off to the tall structure in the face of the hill.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled as he quickened his pace down the dark ally in Coruscant.  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled again, only louder.  
"Sam? I'm right here." Frodo said softly, stepping out of the shadows.  
"Don't scare me like that Mr. Frodo."  
"Oh, Sam." Frodo smiled.  
"Where are we?" Pippin asked as he walked up. Hid head was tilted back looking into the sky.  
"I don't think he knows, Pip." Merry replied although the question was aimed to Frodo.  
"I must take the ring the Mordor." Frodo added.  
"Don't worry Mr. Frodo. We'll get there somehow." Sam added confidently.  
"Look there they are!" All the Hobbits heads snapped to the other end of the ally they were in.  
Clone troopers rushed into the ally. Guns were pointing to the four Hobbits, ready to fire.  
"Quick Frodo!" Merry exclaimed as he bent over for Frodo to step on.  
"Frodo froze and stared. Merry stood back up.  
"You have to take the ring." Merry said before he bent back over.  
"Go Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled.  
Clone troopers were closing in. Sending signals on their comm units to inform the Jedi.  
Frodo vaulted up onto Merry's back. He leaped to the roof of the building just a few feet up. The Hobbit pushed himself up to a stand. A gun fired, then Frodo felt a shocking pain spring to life in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lu! Lucy!" Peter yelled through the dark cavern.  
Susan whirled around after looking behind a boulder. "This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing at Peter.  
"My fault?"  
"Yes! Your fault!"  
"It's not my fault that you didn't grab on to her when we heard that voice." Peter shouted back.  
"Stop it!" Edmund screeched. "I heard something." He finished.  
"They stole it! It's ours! Ours! Ahh!" The slimy voice sounded again.  
Then Gollum, the one who owned the voice, leaped onto Peter's back from on top of a rock.  
"Peter!" Susan and Edmund screamed in unison.  
Peter and Gollum wrestled to the ground. Peter saw the pale creature with only a rag on its butt shifting in position to bite. Peter rolled out of the way. He finished his roll and stood when Gollum knocked him into the icy cold water. Gollum grabbed Peter's face and held it under water. The king struggled for breath. All he could hear was rushing water and Edmund's muffled voice shouting, "Shoot Susan! Shoot!"  
An arrow glided silently towards the enraged Gollum. How did they get our weapons? Peter thought silently to himself. The arrow crammed into Gollum's chest. He let out a furious scream. Peter pulled himself out of the water as Gollum tumbled in. Peter stood and began to make for the shore when the beast grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He opened his mouth wide and bit into Peter's shoulder. Peter yelped in pain. He pushed Gollum off and ran onto the shore. The sounds of Susan and Edmund screaming was a blur of noise. He ran for a back exit that was never there before and rushed out; ignoring the pleading cries of Susan and Edmund to come back. By the door was Rindin, he snatched his sword and stumbled out. His eyes bloodshot, his shoulder bleeding. Peter slammed into a large boulder and fell to the ground. That bite wasn't a normal one. The place which the Pevensie's found themselves in wasn't normal. And right before Peter fell unconscious he had the awful feeling he may never make it back to his own world.

**Replies to reviews: **

**EgyLynx: thanks and I hope you liked it! You rock! (shows rock sitting on the ground with crickets in the background.) No! not that kind of rock, like, Rock! (starts playing Breath Into Me by Red) There, that's better. Thanks for the support! :D**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: I'm glad your simply mystified and, uh…mystified by the former chapter. This chapter should tell more of the Hobbits. And uh, You're Are Awesome! Thanks for liking it, and uh. Oh, I'm glad you liked Obi-Wan and Anakin's characters. And thanks for liking it! : )**

**Blue Mountain Fairy: I'm glad you thought it was funny, I don't usually thinks my stuff is funny…well, I do, but, nobody else does. So, THANK YOU, YOU AWESOME PERSON! You are amazing! So, thanks. :~)**

**Smirkwood Elf: I have one thing to say. (count on more than one thing.) YOU ARE GREAT, FANTASTIC, AND, AND, I WOULD GIVE YOU A PRIZE! EXCEPT FOR THE ONLY PRIZE I HAVE IS A STICK. So, uh, Thanks! And… you're awesome! ;p ;O ;)**

**Oh! Ya! I forgot one reply! **  
**Faramir Freak: (I know I am Faramir Freak, but I'm about to have an argument with myself.) If your eyes fell out of your head, then how are you posting this chapter? So, ya. And you offended me, because I'm the one whose eyes fell out of their head. Wait, what?**

**Anyways thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for the reviews and support! So, ya. I hope you liked it and if not don't bother to read anymore. So, THANKS! :D **  
**And if I forgot anyone on the replies it was not intentional. I would never want to exclude any of my readers. Only next time I might exclude myself…wait…nevermind.**


End file.
